moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Stoneward
Dowager-Earlessa Eleanor Stoneward (Born Lady Eleanor Britt) is the widow of Lord Roderick Stoneward and mother of the current Lord of House of Stoneward and Earl of Corvric, Toderick Stoneward. Eleanor presides as Steward over her son's lands whilst he is away in Alterac. She has also been given the Barony of Corvchester to rule over, reinforcing her role as Steward. She is also the sole remaining member of House of Britt, which joined with House of Stoneward through her marriage to her late lord husband. Often regarded as a ferociously independent woman and not one to be trifled with, she has gained a reputation amongst many of the wives of local Gilnean nobles as being assertive and blunt. Eleanor's Past Childhood Eleanor was born to Lord Edmund and Lady Tiffany Britt. Her father's house was nothing of great regard, they held a meager barony and resided in a standard keep on an island off the coast of southern Gilneas. She grew up with an older brother, Connor Britt, who was her father's heir. Eleanor's childhood was rather ordinary, she was born with the privilege of nobility and received instructions from a tutor on how to be lady-like while her brother received lessons on how to be a lord and how to fight, not that she minded. She grew up in the golden age of the Kingdom of Gilneas, King Archibald Greymane had brought their nation to greatness, which she lived to thoroughly enjoy. Eleanor did suffer the demise of her mother from a dreadful carriage accident in her teenage years, an accident that restricted her father to a chair for the remainder of his life. Early Adulthood Upon reaching an appropriate age for marriage, eighteen, her bed-ridden father organized her marriage to the eldest son of the recently affluent Lord Frederick Stoneward, Roderick Stoneward. Lord Frederick and Lord Edmund were old chaps and Eleanor was told that she should be grateful to be married into a family as affluent as House of Stoneward. Eleanor and Roderick were joined in matrimony in Corvric Chapel and Eleanor left her home to live a new life in the city. Although she was initially filled with excitement to be ridden of the dreary Isle of Britt, this excitement quickly faded away when she learned her new home would be Stoneward Prison. Her newlywed was the Warden of the prison and she was to reside in the prison with him. She was deeply disturbed by her new home, constant exposure to torture and brutal criminals did not suit her well. She was not particularly close to her husband either, which made matters worse. Eleanor yearned for an escape from the disturbing prison. Her escape was soon given to her, before long Eleanor gave birth to three children. Toderick, Geoffrick and Maxine. Through them, Eleanor was given joy and grew to love her husband. Her darlings also gave Eleanor plenty of excuses and reasons to spend as much time out of the prison as possible. Whether it was to go on a picnic with her children or to attend tea with her children's playmates, Eleanor was seldom found in Stoneward Prison by choice and she grew to not mind the place so much. Middle Aged Soon enough her children grew up and Eleanor rose to become a significant figure in the Gilneas City aristocratic social scene, her family was wealthy and she found a constant need to occupy herself. She organized a charity that raised money for the church and was a regular attendee to all aristocratic dinner parties. The crippling of her eldest hit Eleanor very hard, she had great sympathy for her eldest and approved of his choice to pursue a career in law. She thought it'd be good for him to occupy himself, he had grown awfully fond of the drink since his injury. Eleanor also grew a reputation to not be trifled with. Her husband's family was quite wealthy, but her own was not. Her father had died a few years ago and now her brother served as lord. The barony had grown more destitute and sometimes her peers would be so foolish to make comments on this. Eleanor did not play the passive agressive game they did, rather she bluntly insulted her offenders. Many of the wealthy women of Gilneas City learned to befriended Eleanor or risk falling victim to one of her burns. Northgate Rebellion Eleanor was a fervent Greymane Loyalist like the rest of her family. On the onset of the uprising, Eleanor barred all those loosely associated with Lord Crowley from her large 'inner' circle of 'friends.' However, as the uprising raged on Eleanor grew less enthusiastic after suffering to losses. First was the loss of her dear brother, Connor, who was slain in battle. Then the murder of her grandson, Cedrick, brought her even more sorrow. Eleanor began removing any who she even suspected of knowing any rebels, before long her number of 'friends' grew very small. After the rebellion ended, Eleanor enjoyed a brief respite where she began to recover only to be hit by a wall of depression. Her husband was murdered in the series of killings perpetrated by the figure known as the Starlight Slasher. Eleanor hardly ate and never left her chambers, her equally distraught children unable to bring her any comfort. Invasion of Gilneas Eleanor paid no mind to the news and was largely unaware of the rising danger of the Worgen Curse. She simply followed the command of her son when she was instructed to enter a cell when ferals began overwhelming Stoneward Prison. Eleanor was later rescued and transported to treatment with the rest of her family where she later regained human form. Eleanor is ashamed of her affliction and never leaves her preferred human form. Eleanor remained depressed throughout the invasion of Gilneas and upon her arrival with her family in Stormwind City following their exodus from war-torn Gilneas. A New Life Eleanor resided with her family at the Stoneward Estate and even remained after her son left. Eleanor was too filled with sorrow to be bothered with her sons pursuits in Alterac. However, as a few years past, Eleanor was filled with joy when she heard that Toderick had retaken both Stoneward Prison and the County of Corvric. She hastily left and joined her family in Gilneas, it was here that she finally was lifted out of her depression. The grounds of Corvric Manor and her relationship with her daughter in-law, Joanna Stoneward were therapeutic and soon she lived a happy life once more. After her sons departed again, Eleanor was placed in charge of their lands as Steward. Where she now serves capably, appeasing the locals in the interest of her sons. Beckett Uprising During her rule as steward of the County of Corvric, the jealous Baron Thomas Beckett rebelled against the House of Stoneward. To announce his rebellion, he assassinated Eleanor. Following her death, the rebellion was quickly quelled by her son and Eleanor was laid to rest on the Isle of Britt. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Earldom of Corvic Category:Barony of Britt Category:House of Stoneward Category:Gilneas Peerage